


Cool Kids

by romantichopelessly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this when Nate was first adopted, Jealousy, Logan angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, now I totally ship Logan and Nate but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: Logan doesn't care for Procrastination. At all. Procrastination is a silly, useless, counterproductive side. He brings nothing to the table but nonsensical chatter and jokes worse than Patton's. So why does everyone like him so much?





	Cool Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr @/romantichopelessly

As Logan watched Nate chatting coolly with Roman and Virgil from across the mindscape, he felt his blood begin to boil.

It wasn’t that he had anything against Nate personally. Of course he didn’t, grudges were much too feelings based for Logan, and if he had them at all, he most definitely would not have one against such a useless feeling for such a boring reason.

He didn’t.

Logan just didn’t like how Nate managed to capture the attention of the room, that was all. Procrastination was such a useless side of Thomas, it made absolutely no sense that Nate was so much more popular than he was.

Not that Logan cared about popularity. He strictly cared about logic and Thomas’s wellbeing, and procractination got in the way of productivity.

It didn’t help that Nate made a habit of interrupting Logan when he was saying something important with and overdramitic yawn and a blatant change of subject. He never even contributed to the conversation. He simply brought up a random topic and Virgil and Roman would eat it up like candy.

It infuriated Logan to no end.

To put the cherry on top, Roman and Virgil didn’t even seem to notice. He knew that neither of them really listened to what he said one hundred percent of the time, but to see them so easily ignore him in favor of the new guy would have hurt if Logan weren’t impervious to their feelings.

For example, a few moments ago, Nate had rudely interrupted Logan’s explanation of why Thomas should have broccoli with his dinner over extra mashed potatoes by slinging his arms around Roman and Virgil’s—touch averse Virgil’s, really it made no sense—shoulders and start a meaningless conversation about the Loch Ness Monster of all things.

It seemed as if the one thing that Virgil and Roman could agree on, bar children’s films, was the idea that Nate was undeniably cool.

Logan had cut himself off as soon as his speech was overrun. His words faltered to nothing as he stared at Nate in disbelief. After a few moments of shock, he had tried to start up his conversation again, but Roman had shot him a quick look and told him to shut up.

It would have hurt if Logan cared. But he didn’t. He just wanted to keep Thomas on track and healthy, but no, of course that was too much to ask. He was just a nerd who was no where near as interesting to listen to as a side whose primary purpose was to stall Thomas from full filling his goals.

If Logan felt any more strongly, he would have hated Nate.

As soon as the bitter thought crossed Logan’s mind, he felt a soothing hand on his shoulder. Logan raised a single eyebrow, turning to see Patton giving him a sad smile and rubbing his shoulder in a calming matter. Logan almost recoiled from the touch. Almost.

“It’s okay, kiddo. I know it’s frustrating, but he’s just the new guy. He wants to make some friends!” Patton’s voice was chipper, per usual, and Logan bristled at the insinuation. As if he cared. As if his feelings were hurt by some guy in a leather jacket coming in and stealing his family right out from under him—

Logan cleared his throat. “I don’t care.” His voice was steady. Impervious. Completely believable. “I’m simply disturbed by the fact that he believes in a mythical monster from Scotland.”

The crease between Patton’s brows grew deeper, and his demeanor grew even more paternal, if that were possible. “Are you sure, Lo? Because I know that you-“

“No you don’t.” Logan said, firmly. “You don’t know, none of you know, which is exactly why you should try listening to me from time to time.” Even to himself, Logan sounded bitter. Luckily, or unluckily, Patton was the only one listening. As Patton’s expression grew more worried, Logan’s grew harder.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Virgil laugh at something that Nate had said. Virgil. Laughing.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have actual things of importance to do. Call me back when the clown is gone and you’re ready to get down to business.”

Logan didn’t bother to wait for a response before sinking out, his heart sinking with him.


End file.
